Desert Storm
by MentosgoBoom
Summary: An OC story.With the country on the brink of war, a small time guild steps up in order to try to hold back both sides. However as they soon learn, not everyone is who they say they are. The guild, Desert Storm, finds itself stuck between two unstoppable forces on a crash course for destruction. Will they be able to stop the fighting before everything is destroyed. Applications Open
1. Prologue 1

After so long, here I am, ready to start a new Fairy Tail Story. This is something I wanted to do for a little bit, so here we go, just going to throw myself into this one. I've got a few restrictions, so I'll try to keep everything pretty straight forward. All of the rules and restrictions will be at the bottom, so head down there to check them out. For now, onto the prologue.

* * *

><p>"How many wins is it for me now? Ten? Twenty?"<p>

"Don't get so full of yourself now Steph. Its Thirteen to Twelve. You're only up by one." Leo Snow stated, staring at his friend. The two stood in the desert near Steph's guild, Desert Storm. While not really a desert, the guild was centered in what was more like an oasis rather than a desert. The guild's master, Stephan Issacs, was a what some people called a con-artist, and others called a genius. When the guild first started, the building next to it was a failing resort. Due to insufficient funds and lack of advertisement, the resort nearly failed until Steph came along with a generous donation and suddenly, both the guild and resort were thriving. Keeping each other afloat, Steph managed to forge a good relationship with Leo, who owned the resort.

Leo Snow was a rather old man, nearing fifty or so. He had gray hair and hadn't shaved in quite a while. He stood at a near five foot ten, and weight close to a hundred and forty pounds, rather skinny for an old man. Leo was also a mage, though he had no specific relationship with the guild itself. Having used a form of snow magic, despite being in the humid oasis, Leo nearly always stated how cold he was, so he always wore a winter coat.

Steph laughed again, staring at his old friend. Steph was only thirty nine, and had started the guild five years earlier, after hearing about how guilds, such as Fairy Tail and Sabretooth were prospering thanks to high demand. With short brown hair and blue eyes, Steph stood at a rather short 5 foot 4, and weight about one hundred and seventy pounds. Usually in a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of shorts, today he wore his winter gear, prepared for Leo's magic. However, now that the fight was over, he quickly shed his extra layers and looked towards Leo. "You know the rules buddy."

"Yeah, I know." Leo muttered, shaking his head. "Two glasses of bourbon coming up." Quickly returning from inside the resort, Leo set the drinks down next to two lawn chairs, both men sitting down.

"The world's going to hell buddy." Steph stated. "Some people really do wanna see it all burn."

"Dark Chasm..." Leo sighed, shaking his head. "They're causing a lot of problems nowadays."

Steph smiled, turning to the older man. "I see classified Guild-Only news still reaches the ears of a washed up old wizard like you." Leo smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "Leo... I can't help but remember what that guy said when the eight of us finally brought him down."

Leo nodded, shaking his head. The man Steph had mentions was Calvin Bates, one of the major members of Dark Chasm. Despite only having seventeen members, only several of which were actually known, the dark guild was one of the most feared in the country at the moment. Only with what they learned from Calvin did they finally know about the guild itself. The Council, which was basically the only law in the world of mages, had ordered ten guild masters to hunt down a single man. When the finally cornered him it only took him a second to kill one of them, before a nearly ten hour fight took place. In the end another had died and four more were seriously injured, but they finally managed to take him down, handing him over to the council. As of where he is now, only the highest members of the council know.

"Make no mistake...War is coming." Leo stated, repeating the man's words. Steph sighed, running a hand through his hair while staring down at his right arm. During the fight Steph had been one of the four who were seriously injured, losing his right arm just under the shoulder. Using his magic, which manipulated the earth, and by extension, sand, he was able to create a makeshift arm out of the sand around him. While it wasn't the same, it was better than not having an arm at all. The two stared at the large pool that had been build not long ago. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Nah, you've got a few more years in ya old timer." Steph said, laughing yet again. "Besides, without Calvin running amok, there's no way those idiots will be starting anything soon."

Leo stared at his friend and smiled. "You've got a lot to learn kid... quite a lot."

The two stared into the sunset as they drank, trading jokes and stories like they always did. After the sun finally went down, the two finally stood up to part ways as usual. Steph turned to leave as Leo spoke.

"There's a storm brewing kid. I'd advise you to stay out of it." Steph smiled, turning back to the older man.

"You know me."

* * *

><p><span>Onto the rules for now. <span>

1: I'll only be taking a couple of S-Class Mages. I'll be making one, so I'll probably accept 3. There will be a S-Class Exam, so someone will be promoted later on.

2: Dragon Slayers. I like em. They're interesting to write. I just have to make restrictions. I'd like 1 girl and 1 boy. I think I'll be throwing one in just as one of my 4 that I'm sending in. I'd also ask this. Be creative and don't use any of the seven that are canon. Which means no Flame, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Shadow, or White. 

3: Other types of Slayers. Devil: No. God: Only if character is extremely detailed and creative. Of course the creative thing goes as well. No Flame, Sky or Lightning.

4: No crazy 'Experiments' that would really just ruin it completely, since they always end up seeming ridiculous to me.

5: Please just try to be creative with your characters. That's all I ask. Thank you. Send in some nice guys, some mean ones, whatever you want.

6: If possible, please send the character application in through PM. It would make my life much easier.

App:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Magic:

Spells: (6-7 with slight descriptions)

Bio: (Decent Sized History)

Romance: (No Promises)

Interact with Friends:

Interact with Romance?:

Interact with Enemies:

Attitude in Battle:

Other:


	2. Prologue 2

Well I really should have figured that I wouldn't get many OCs if I published it at two in the morning, but the ones that I got were great but I don't have enough for a chapter, so I figured that I might as well just right another sort of prologue. I originally planned to have this chapter after the OC introductions, but well it doesn't matter much if I send it in now. Nothing much else to say other than I already received the female Dragon Slayer, so only the male spot is open now. Send in your characters. 

Another thing: If you only watch the anime, this chapter will have a slight spoiler for what comes later, but only slight. Of course the rest of the story will get into much more serious spoilers so I insist reading the manga before reading this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

><p>"Eliana. Are you sneaking a meal again."<p>

The young mage cursed under her breath, pushing the cabinets shut. "No Doranbolt. Uh... I mean Sir." In an instant her superior had entered the room, glaring at her. Of course whenever he was mad at her, the scars on his face appeared even more threatening. She quickly picked up her staff, smiling as she stood up straight in front of her superior.

"What am I going to do with you?" Doranbolt sighed, shaking his head. He stared at her as she slowly swallowed what remained of the sandwich in her mouth, smiling nervously. "Eliana, I allowed you to train under me because I though you'd eventually drop those sneaky ways."

"Really cause you're always telling me that it was because you owed my brother." Eliana stated, rolling her eyes as the two left the small pantry, walking down the halls of the Magic Council's main building. She had long black hair that was nearly always tied back, and lavender eyes, similar to her brother's. She was rather short, being only five foot seven, and was also rather skinny for her age. She also wore the typical Council attire, which consisted of a light blue jacket, a blue shirt, dark blue pants, a pair of white shoes and a white cape.

"Lahar would be proud to know you even got this far." Doranbolt told her, turning a corner as the two neared the council's rom. "The council's meeting today again."

Eliana stared at him, slightly confused. "What? That's gotta be the third time this week."

"That dark guild is causing trouble again." At his statement Eliana cringed, shaking her head.

"What do they think this will help? They've been keeping themselves secret for over five years."

Doranbolt shook his head, stopping in front of the door. He quickly turned towards Eliana, before straightening her collar and fixing a piece of hair that was sticking out. "Now just like always you keep quiet unless spoken to. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah." She muttered, rolling her eyes again. "I know."

The two quickly entered the room, where the meeting had already begun. One of the older men with short orange hair looked towards the door, smiling. "Doranbolt, good to see you again."

"Of course its good to see you as well sir."

"Eliana, I see you're growing up."

"Thank you Mr. Caesar." Eliana stated, earning a nudge from Doranbolt. "Sir."

"Onto the main topic." the man in the farthest seat stated, glaring slightly at the younger girl. "Dark Chasm attacked one of our outposts again last night."

"Any survivors this time?" The older lady towards the end of the table asked.

"None." the man continued. "However, from the wreckage we were able to tell that it was Zesa again."

Eliana looked up, recognizing the name. Zesa Merlin was once a member of the Magic Council and had held a position similar to Doranbolt. However he went crazy one day and destroyed three whole villages. After that he disappeared until a soldier who had survived one of the attacks was able to identify only him.

"The gunslinger can't be allowed to run amok like this. He knows too many secrets."

"If I may interject." Doranbolt stated. "Excuse my rudeness Mr. Harper, but most of the secrets that man knows are from before Tartarus's attack. Since then we've made a large amount of changes to how we run things."

"I know Doranbolt, but that man is too dangerous to be running around. He needs to be sent to the gallows as soon as possible."

"That's not how we do things anymore sir." the youngest of the nine stated. Being the youngest person on the council, Eliana had trouble not admiring Lima Royce. Having been one of the Wizard Saints for only a year, Lima was accepted into the Magic Council at only nineteen, though not many people know how she managed to gain so many votes.

"I know that... but certain people deserve worse than our jails can do."

"Wow... you guys suuuuuure don't like each other." an obviously mocking voice stated, coming from the back of the room. Each person quickly jumped to action, Eliana's staff instantly next to the girl's face, and Doranbolt appearing behind her.

"How did you get in here? We have magic absorbing crystals all over the surrounding rooms." Caesar shouted, staring at the woman. She had short violet hair with a dark blue bow in it and blue eyes. She was slightly taller than Eliana and wore only a dark blue vest and a black skirt, along with a pair of plain black sandals.

"Whoa... you guys are fast." she stated, smiling widely. "And I think Ian must be done with the crystals by now." Eliana's eyes widened. Ian Malik was one of the few known members of Dark Chasm. The guild itself kept each member with a single partner, so with information that the only prisoner the magic council had captured, everyone in the room now knew who the woman was. Calvin had been lazy and though that it would be funny to throw several of his guild-mates names out, mainly Ian's and this woman's.

"April Kai." Lima said, staring at the woman. "Step back Eliana your attacks won't work against her. She uses phasing magic."

"I'm touched that you would remember me."

"What do you want?" Harper demanded, glaring at the girl.

April smiled, pushing Eliana's staff away from her face. "Nothing much. Just got a job to let you guys know that everything is going exactly as planned. The higher ups think that its only going to be another few months before we're all set to go."

"What are your plans?" Doranbolt demanded, staring at the girl as she turned towards him, smiling.

"Oh! Doranbolt. You're looking as cute as ever. Just to let you know, I asked the higher ups if I can keep you. They said yup!"

"Save it." Doranbolt stated, glaring at her. "What are you all up to."

"Well I've run out of time." April stated, quickly blowing Doranbolt a kiss. "Gotta go. See you guys soon!" Without a second's wait she quickly slipped through the floor. Several of the other soldiers went to chase after her, but they were quickly stopped by Lima.

"You won't be able to catch her." Lima said, turning to Doranbolt. "I want you to asses the damage and see if they left any survivors."

Doranbolt nodded, before disappearing. Eliana sighed, shaking her head as the council quickly looked towards each other, Lima standing up after several seconds. "What do you want to say Lima?"

"Now that you've all seen how dangerous they are, I would like authorization to release the Five War Powers."

"Those five criminals?" the older woman asked, staring in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"They're the strongest wizards we have at our disposal, and all five have agreed to our terms. All we need to do is bring them here."

"That's preposterous they can't-"

"Enough Lilica." Harper stated. "As chairman, I express the right to agree with Lima's request. I want all five here within five days and each on a tight leash. Lima, if something goes wrong, its all on you're shoulders."

"I know the risks."

"Fine then. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p><span>And that's it. Basically just another chapter to show just what's been going on with the rest of the world. I don't believe I mentioned this, but this story takes place two years post the Tartarus arc. Well until next time send in your characters! Thanks again!<span>


	3. Chapter 1

Alright so I think its time to stop posting chapters so late at night. But now I have enough characters to actually write a chapter, so here I go. Other than that I really don't have anything else to say. All specific positions remain open from last time. If I haven't gotten back to you about your character, I should replay to you soon. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. 

Characters:

Robin Saunders: Me

Morgan Laurent: Me

Yamir Anderson: Zades

Blaise Kolton: IdentityCrisis.03

* * *

><p>"Make up your mind woman. This is supposed to be an easy job."<p>

Robin Saunders stared in complete disbelief at the woman standing in front of him. He had short brown hair that stuck out in several places and brown eyes. Robin was one of the taller members of the guild, standing around six foot. He wore a dark blue, fur lined jacket over his plain white t-shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. Robin was one of several mages that was a part of the guild Desert Storm, having been part of the guild since it opened. He had used to work at the resort the guild sat next to before the guild opened and he joined.

The job he had taken was incredibly simple. Just escort some rich girl back to the guild hall. He didn't even have to bring her back. The reward had been ridiculously high, but he hadn't expected her to be this much of a pain in the ass.

"None of this really concerns you." the woman said, glaring at him slightly as she stared at two of her suitcases. "Now I can only fit one more in the cart, but which one should I take."

"I do not care." Robin stated, staring at her. The girl's name was Morgan Laurent, some rich girl from some small village in the middle of nowhere. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes, being only five foot seven. She wore a plain light blue t-shirt and a dark blue skirt. She quickly glared back at him, before picking one up.

"Problem solved. This one goes in the cart and you can carry the other one."

"What..."

No matter how much he argued, the suitcase was stuffed in his hands and he was forced to carry it. She had quickly jumped into the carriage while he was forced to sit atop it since all of her luggage was stuffed inside.

"So rich girl. Why do you need to go to the guild?"

"You don't need to know." Morgan said, rolling her eyes.

"I should have just let Yamir take this job..." Robin muttered, shaking his head. Before he could ask another question the cart came to a sharp stop. "Now what did you forget?"

"That wasn't me stupid."

Robin stared at her, before seeing that the both the driver and the horses were gone. "Wait in there..."

"Wasn't planning on moving." Morgan muttered, rolling her eyes. Robin jumped off the cart, looking around. They had stopped in the middle of the woods, obviously off the path completely. He looked around slowly, noticing that all four of the wheels had been broken completely.

"Well lookie here. She got a silly mage from some hole in the ground guild didn't she?" Robin looked up, now realizing that there were nearly twenty people completely surrounding the cart, most likely more hiding. "How much she paying ya boy. We might double it if ya promise to look away."

Robin stared at the man, smiling slightly. "I doubt idiots like you have enough to do that."

"Really now?" the man asked, obviously getting aggravated. "Do you know who we are? We're from the dark guild Dead Land, whatever little guild you came from is nothing compared to us."

"Dark guild?" Robin asked, his grin growing by the second. "Then I don't need to hold back."

Another one of the men spoke up, laughing slightly. "Look at this kid boss. He thinks he can take all of us."

"Shaddup Kurt." the first man yelled, turning back to Robin. "Look kid, I don't want to have to deal with this right now. It won't even take a minute to take you out."

Robin stared at him. "Well then, before you start the timer, you might wanna know what kinda magic I use. Plus I hate surprises, so I'm going to tell you anyways. My magic basically just gets stronger the more outnumbered I am. I get to put a objective on myself and then I pretty much lose control of most of my body until I complete that objective. It usually gets pretty crazy too. I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but the magic I use is called Thrill of the Hunt."

"So what, that's nothing special."

"Well if that's how you think." Robin stated, closing his eyes as his smile grew. "Start the timer."

"Kill him"

Robin's eyes shot open, both dilated as he jumped towards the first he could see. What he hadn't told the man was that when Thrill of the Hunt was activated, his strength, speed, and reflexes became nearly twice as strong. He knocked man after man out as he rushed through the group. As he had thought, there were nearly twice as many people as he had seen.

In the cart Morgan yawned, slowly opening the door to stretch. "Honestly he needs to stop playing with his food." Nearly instantly one of the men jumped out, grabbing her by the arm.

"I got her boss!"

"Do you really?" She asked, looking down at the man's arm. As he looked down he noticed that it was holding what seemed to be an arm of fire. He instantly let go, jumping back.

"What the hell are you."

"Elemental Take Over: Flame Soul." Morgan muttered, rolling her eyes as the fire spread up both arms, stopping just below her shoulders. "I don't even need to go full for you idiots."

Several minutes later and the two had taken care of all of the mages, Robin holding on up by the foot, smiling as he dropped him on his head. "Nice tail kitty." Upon hearing Morgan's comment, Robin's hands shot behind him, trying to cover his tail. "Ears too."

"Shut up."

"Well that was fun." Morgan stated, staring at her sleeves, which had completely burned off. "Good thing I didn't get full, I would have been naked." Robin stared at her as she dug into the pockets of the boss, smiling when she took out a small bag. "Alright kitty cat, since the cart's busted looks like you'll be carrying the rest of my stuff to the guild."

Robin sighed, shaking his head. He didn't want to have to argue with her, since he knew he would have to do it anyways. "Whatever lady."

* * *

><p>It took nearly four more hours before the two arrived at the guild. After bursting through the doors Robin collapsed, dropping all of the luggage on the ground, passing out instantly.<p>

"Aw was the kitty tired?" Morgan mocked, staring down at him. "Poor Kitty."

"Welcome to Desert Storm, my name is Yamir, is there anything I can help you with?" A boy asked, walking over slowly. He had messy black hair that reach the nape of his neck, along with purple amethyst eyes. He had a strong swimmer's build and wore an unzipped black zip up hoddie over a white shirt underneath, along with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black combat books. He smiled as Morgan quickly picked up one of her bags from under Robin.

"Nah, I'm just returning you lost cat, plus I've got some stuff to talk to your master about."

Yamir nodded, smiling as he stared at Robin. "I'll go get him." It only took a few seconds before he returned with Stephan, who quickly grabbed Morgan and dragged her into the office. Yamir stared for a second, before looking down at Robin. "I know you're not asleep."

"She's a monster." Robin muttered. Yamir laughed for second before helping him up.

"Relax the job's done, you don't even have to worry about her anymore." As the two talked the doors shot open as another person walked in nearly as exhausted as Robin, this one however, was a girl. "Blaise didn't know you were coming back today."

"Just worked out that way." She said quietly yawning. She was rather petite and was lacking were she needed it most, though she didn't care much. She had a pair of azure blue eyes that always gave off a calming aura, along with long jet black hair that is cropped in the back and longer in the front, along with bangs that often shaded her eyes. Of course her hair was nearly always covered by the hood of her navy blue jumper, which had a pair of cat ear on top, something that was nearly always compared to Robin's when his would pop up during his magic. Her jumper was over a plain black tank top, which she wore along with a pair of dark denim shorts and a pair of dark red sneakers.

"Anything special for dinner?"

"Whatever is fine." She muttered quietly, throwing her bag down on a table in the bar and sitting down. The three sat in silence for several minutes as Yamir started to wash the dishes in the bar's sink. He had made a deal with Robin and traded the job for bar duty today, which he was thankful for after learning how difficult the client had been. After a while Steph burst out of his office, shaking his head.

"Robin. Nice job bringing a well known thief into the guild."

"What are you talking about?" Robin muttered, looking at the older man. "She's some fancy rich folk."

"No he's right." Blaise stated quietly as she looked around. "Where are you Kye."

"Coming." Nearly right after Blaise had spoken up a small orange cat with wings burst through the door, landing on the table in front of her. "Sorry, I got distracted by a big cat." The Exceed, Kye was bright orange and wore a propeller cap on its head.

"She even used her real name Robin." Steph stated as Yamir started to laugh slightly. After staring at Robin for several seconds, Steph walked over towards the job board, pulling off a WANTED poster, specifically for Morgan.

"Would ya look at that."

"You're lucky she's here for a reason." Steph sighed, shaking his head. "Yamir get me the communication lacrima, I need to talk to someone from the council."

* * *

><p><span>Well that's all we've got for today, so send in your characters ASAP! Thanks for reading. <span>


End file.
